zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Good News
Features made to spice things up: Item Drops are more generous than regular LoD. Drop rate/quality increase with player level/difficulty/act. Better chance of getting set/rare/unique items. Nightmare - No less than Flawed Gems or Runes lower than Ith. Hell - No less than Standard Gems or Runes lower than Sol. New players start with the Horadric Cube, an empty collector, a few cube scrolls and a chipped gem. You start with nothing else. Modified quest rewards. Akara, Charsi, Ormus, the HellForge, Qualkek, Andariel, Cow King, Halls of the Dead now give perfect gems and/or better runes as rewards. (NOT availible for Macs.) Stash, Inventory and Cube are 10x10 in size. Some Runes, Gems, Charms, and Jewels may be purchased from vendors. They can be pricey. Elixirs are enabled, though non-consumable. Used in a few cube recipes. Demon Keys are enabled. Used to create Demon Items or can be sold for a chunk of change. Beware, they can be used to open locked chests. Cube Scrolls were created. Use these as one-time cube recipes. There are 4 varieties and 960+ different scrolls to find. Common -> Uncommon -> Secret -> Arcane. Demon Boxes were created. They offer clues as to what is inside. To open you need to have a Demon Key. These can be good or bad when opened or can be sold like the demon key for a chunk of change. Maximum buyback limit raised to 100m. Magic, Rare, Set and Unique will be worth more. Repair costs quartered. Gem attributes were enhanced. Diamond and amethyst mods have been tweaked. No xp penalties in NM or Hell. (NOT availible for Macs.) Higher probability for class items. (NOT availible for Macs.) Skill caps raised to 100. Some skills may not work past a point. (NOT availible for Macs.) New weapon class - Bracers. These are unarmed weapons. They act as 2H weapons for non-Barb classes and my spawn with Barb bonuses. New Monster Graphics. Provided by Har'lea'quinn, FoxBat, Incandescent One, Joel, BlackHeart and Phozen Heart. Gold capacity increased. Starting out you can store 800K gold. Level cap of 10000 for all characters. XP in NM and Hell have been scaled to ensure you will be playing Assassin weapons now can be imbued with Assassin skill bonuses. New star and fang weapons for assassin also added. Increased stacking limits on various items. Keys, books and arrows/bolts stack to 500. Throwing potions also stack to 500. Thrown weapons have 3x maxstack limit. All missiles and arrows travel 75% faster. This includes monsters and yourself. New Quill Arrow/Bolt type quivers. These can be purchased or dropped by monsters. Magic Arrows/Bolts can be purchased from arms merchant. If you need to recharge your partial quiver just sell to a merchant that normally doesn't sell it so you can get it back. Experience tables have been adjusted so you can hit 10000. As a result you do level faster. New socketables - Gloves (2/3 sock, like weap), Belts (2 sock, like armor), boots (2/3 sock, like shield), rings (1 sock, like weap), and amulets (1 sock, like armor). You must use cube recipes to create the sockets as they do not drop with sockets. AC for armors have been increased by 40% and have a small absorb amount. Exceptional and Elite armors have been given additional sockets. New charms will drop. Quad (2x2), Tall (1x4), Hex (2x3) and Narrow (1x2) can drop as Normal, Superior, Magic and Rare. Sockets will appear on Normal and Superior versions. Charms can be socketed. Small (max 1 sock, like shield), Large (max 2 sock, like armor), Grand (max 3 sock, like weapon), Quad (max 4 sock, like weapon), Tall (max 4 sock, like armor), and Hex (max 6 sock, like shield). There are cube recipes to create sockets in charms. You can socket throwing weapons. These done drop so you must cube for sockets. Hirelings have been improved and upgraded. Expect them to be more expensive to hire and resurrect. Shrines last longer. Some shrines are also more powerful. CE from Fire Enchanted monsters have been downgraded or eliminated. FE Champions are still around so beware. Tons of new uniques. Over 4500 in this mod as compared to about 300 in LoD. Uniques can spawn more than once in the same game. (NOT availible for Macs.) Maps have been increased by 400% that are randomly generated. Graveyard has been modified. Uses Joel's modified map plugin. Harem and Travincal are modified. Using Deathfile's map plugins. Bridge Lava map modified. Using Vendanna's map plugin. Tristram map ''borrowed ''from BlackHeart's Wheel of Time Mod. Arreat Summit modified. Used Lord Drekas' version of Arreat Summit to make Maze of Madness. Countess' Lair, Inner Cloister, Cathedral, Maggot Queen, Duriel, Worldstone Throne and Worldstone Keep have been modified. Using *Astalion*'s map plugins. Several Act V areas have been changed to create Insanity levels. These are much harder even in normal difficulty. Insanity levels are for elite level players only. Increased chance of gambling rare, sets, and uniques. (NOT availible for Macs.) Cow level can be done multiple times. (NOT availible for Macs.) New inventory graphics. 250+ graphics added. Item packs from JBouley, Om, Riparious and Shadow Talon. Instead of potions, food items will drop. You create potions by transmuting the food items. They drop in 2 varieties, 'meat' and 'veggies.' Home